


Wormtails end

by antrazi



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi





	Wormtails end

Peter Pettigrew never expected to go out like that. He had done everything to help the Dark Lord and now he wouldn't even see his triumph? The world had something against him.  
He heard a strange noise and looked in that direction. A tiny figure dressed in black with a miniture scythe came to him. The figure looked up and Pettigrew saw bones - the skeleton of a rat? SQUEAK EEK SQUEAK! SNH. The voice was more a feeling than an actual sound. Before the wizard knew how to react the scythe fell.  
Death of Rats gave a tired SQUEAK and hefted it's tiny scythe to it. It's work here was done. It didn't have any time to lose here, all the exterminators around kept it more than busy.


End file.
